An Adventure Like No Other
by Bukkake cheez whiskers
Summary: A nice day at the beach turns into a memorable adventure for our beloved hero and his friends. Read along as they encounter unexpected love confessions and more. PS CS IS ORS.


It's was a nise dei at the beech wen Ash,misty,dawn,paul,drew,May,leif,Gary went to the beech to hav fun. All the grills were in sxy bikini.

"Mist you have sex pacs!" Ash cryd in surprise as he eyebals bulgged at the site of misties tummy.

"Thenk you Ash" Misty seid back. She was so proid of her tummy. She was a swimmur and lieked to swums alot.

"Your welcum!" he scrumeled bek and grabs misties hand. He luvs her sooooooo much and he coodent beleif that she was his luver. Ash thout back two last nite and blershed at what they was doing.

"Leefy your so hawt!" Gary screemd and tryd too cuvor his shorts were an erracshen was grews.

He moveds over too hes gurlfrand two get a betta veew at her boom. "WOW!" "YOU HERV SUCH A FAB BODY." He movessed his eye up two leifs bewbs and Garys jaw drepped. "HOLY FUCK" HE SHAOted and sqizzed them.

Leif blershed and trayced her pinkee alongs his abs. She luvs him wif all her hurt and cudent picta a loif wifout hum in it.

All of a serdon Leif begans bowling her eyes owt.

"Gary I am sorries but I ceernt do this animores." she cryed.

Gary looks confewsd. "Whut ar you tawkin bout? I luvs yew!"

"No I luv Paul!" "I tryed to luv you so bed and I did luvs yew so much but I luvs him mores. I had sex wif yew so thet I cud tries two luv yew betta but I want him so bad Im sooooooo sorri garies pleas furgave meh!"

"NO LEIF YOU CUNT DO THIS." HE scremed but Leif wus alreddy gun.

He lookeds at her ranning aways and he new he shudent followings her but he inloves wif her so he did slowly after he cri and cri and crise.

Even tho Leif and Gary where very bad wif eech odder, Drew and May where very happy!

"Nice stomak"! Drew says happily; looked at Mays tummy. he was reely happy too be wit da

Becos of that May blushs reely harder and Drew will blush seeing her blush He couldent beliefs how much he will loved her and he couldent controls his faylings two her becos he was inlove. "Oh thank you drew"! she yell very louderly wich make him love her even morer.

"Oh i love you so mucher Briana"! Drew yell owt before he's eyes widen and he coversed his meowth "O my gosh nooooooooo."

May was shock becos she new that Drew inlove her very so much and he call her the ron name! She starts cry and Drew got very sad for her and say "Im sorry Im sorry I dident mean two! I"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" May cry so hard and wonted to die "I cunt beliefs you! Your a.. a a a a.. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! WAHHHH" she starting to cries agen

"May I can expulen please just lissened to me" He wonted to cries two wif her becos he inloves her very very much and his very sad now

"Nooooooo you cheesed on me! I can neva eva evaaaaa forgive ya! NEVAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yell and people staresies but May dident care becos she was two sad.

"I DIDENT CHEETOES IN YOU"

"YA YOU DID or else you wudent call me banana"

"Briana was only a frand i promise you May I only inlove with you and only you. K?" Drew sed worrysedly.

"BUTT"

"K?"

"K."

Then they kissed foreva and eva ontill they becomeds very tireds from the kissings they did.

The hole tyme May and Drew were beans inlove, Dawn and Paul akshually were watchinged and Dawn gotten very sads.

"notice me Paul!" Dawn sed in frustrashen. "i got this bewb job done for you!" she was very sad becos she luved him vary muche and alwys tryed to maked her cheshed stand owt to him.

Paul gronted: "no tobblesum. I alwes notice you." He mades kiss feces, looked at her yummy tummy.

Dawn blushed a deeply red becos her lovely hasd compulee meant her end likes it becos she happily grin "awwwwwwwwwwww!" she very in love.

"Just kiding" Paul seid, laufing. "Your reely ugly Dawn. why wood I liek tobblesum grills liek you."

"That hurts Paul! Im a humen bean to you know!" She will started crying. "wahh wahh!"

Paul just roll his eye and say 'okay' wich mades Dawn even more sadder. She has spend 200000 bucks on the plastik surgery for her bewbs and done 2964 skuats everday for her booty.

"I even mayd me look liek fkn nicki minaj for you Paul! Your so so.. basterd!" She cryd in angur! Dawn is very mad now!

"Do I look liek i care" Paul repleid crosed his hands. "I haves no intrest in you."

"Why Paul! Tell me why" Dawn yells at the top of the lung. "why!"

"Its becos.." Paul hesitatd "Becos i luv Ash."

"WHAAAAAAATTT!?" Dawn replyed shock.

"Its becuz i'm gay. yah." Paul replys. "Im apologise Dawn. If i had intrest in grills than i wood luv you."

"well then I gess theirs only won thing i can do." Dawn seid. "i'll just be transekshual and be a boy. Than will you luv me? WILL YOU LUV ME PAUL? I WILL EVEN TERN IN TOO A DOOD FOR YOU."

"PAUL PLES HAZ SEX WIF ME!" Leif shreeshed and jumpt on Paul. She will clinging on too him.

"Gut of meee!" Paul shoated and pushes her off off hym.

"But wy?" she cryd wif teers in her eyes.

"Becos I'm gay."

Leif ran off criing. She wud get a harecut and havs him then.

Leif standed in frunt of Paul wif her knew crop.

"Hey mi name is Leaster and I is gay!" she sed trikking hym.

Pauls eyes bugged as hi trayced his eyebawls "you are so hawts! lettuce make outs now!" he sed wif tears of very happy. He then starteds to walk to hers and put he's lip agenst Leasters lip also. He fought that Leasters is reely a boy becos he sed so so he inloved with her now.

Leif mowed in pleshur and greb his dick.

"Lettuce make luv."

Then Paul taked off theyre cloves and startid humpn Leaster.

Then the polize, who had a baj that seid "jeffrey" camed and yelld. "no sex on the beech gtfo!"

Gary cums and say "heyyyyy were is Leeky? Haves you too doods saw her she is very ugly humen beans but i inloves with her so i cudent stay awey from her. Haves you saws her?" he smials nisely

Them too doods dident replyeds to hims so he left and say "BYE" and went to go find Leif.

"GARIES HOWE DARES YOU CAWL ME UGLY!" Leif scrummed and saws her mystaik.

"You ar a gurl!" Paul accuest.

"Nononono! Im dood cerealsly " Leif denys and she slowly takeds her pant of and lefts herselves in sum underwhere. Theres wasd a big huge massev bulj and it stuckeds owt so much.

"SWEET MAMA" Paul crisied owt louds as he lookeds at that and his bulg got biggers two

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAUL!"

They dids all ternt arund two wears Dawn was.

"Paul I gets a milk trenfucheese so thet I cud becum a broccoli!"

Paul gaypid and hes jaw droopd. His was becuming so heard at thes site.

"NO SXY IN DA HOE-tell!" officer Jeffrey scrummed.

"o my gosh why cunt we beans liek them Drew baby? xx" May sed huggings Drews arm and leg. "Them are so coot too gefer!" She says jellyosly

Drew rollsies hes eye and POP HES EYBAWL CUMS OUT OFF the eye and starteds to rollsies orounds the beech

"Oh noooo" May yelld and chaisen it until it roll onto Dawns bewbs. May hads closetd her eyes so she grab Dawns bewbies and sqizzed them finking that they where the eybawl.

"Drew i court you're eybawl now you will inlove me forevaaaaaaa!" she sed befores she draggings Dawn a cross the beech by her bewbs

Drew odder eye woiden as he seens the big bewbs and seds "thanks you May!" and he gropeds Dawns bewbs.


End file.
